


that would be enough

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Series: our love is enough [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Rated T for language, Unplanned Pregnancy, half of the people are only here cuz of the twitter convos, like so much I almost died, someone just says the f-word once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr from the discovery of her pregnancy to the birth of their kids as told through real life and twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> wow I wrote this entire thing in a day  
> cheesy title but this entire thing is a big fluffy cheesepuff so it fits  
> it's only rated teen for language  
> nothing bad goes on  
> except enough fluff to give you a cavity  
> at least I think so  
> title from "that would be enough"  
> disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. I mean, I can dream, but I don't.
> 
> also in some tweets there are links to instagram. these are actual posts (mostly of john boyega because I love him so so much) and if you want feel free to look at them. it was the only way to fit my star wars obsession into this fic. although one is related to hamilton and pretty funny...
> 
> EDIT; so in one of the tweets it calls hamilton Alexander Hamilton because around this time historically he was no longer the secretary treasurer or whatever it is (I'm canadian and know nothing about american politics which is kind of ironic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) but I changed it so now he still is even though washington is no longer president because it works better for another fic in the series and also because I can and I kinda like having him as a politician

**_@HuffingtonPost:_ ** _EXCLUSIVE: Senator Burr and Sec. of Treasury Hamilton to become grandfathers? huff.post/burr-hamilton-scandal_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _BREAKING: Senator Aaron Burr is rumored to be a grandfather! bzz.fd/a.burr/scandal-pregnancy_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _what the hell is this?_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _hey @PhilThePoet what is this you have something to tell me_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham what’re you talking bout pops?_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _oh wait never mind_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _well shit_

 

“This isn’t good.”

“No shit,” Theo replies sarcastically. She’s sitting on Philip’s bed as he paces the room, pulling at his curls. The midday summer sun bathes the room in natural light and insufferable heat. The drone of the ceiling fan sings along with the cicadas outside. Philip, even in a tank top and shorts, feels the effects of the sweltering heat. He knows that Theodosia feels it to, because even in her light dress, she looks uncomfortable with the temperature.

“We need a plan of action,” he says, stopping in his place under the fan and turning towards his girlfriend.

“Well what do you suggest?”

“Let’s run away together! We can go to Canada,” Philip suggests.

Before Theo has time to scold him for thinking such outrageous thoughts, the loud yell of a mad Alexander Hamilton sounds from the main floor of the house. Theodosia’s eyes grow wide, and Philip shares the same sentiment of fear. He scrambles around the room, looking for a place to hide. In the end, he stands in front of his girlfriend, hoping his body will protect her from his angry father.

“Philip Hamilton!”

“Hey, pops!” the nineteen year old greets his dad nervously. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“It’s hard to work when your phone keeps buzzing from twitter notifications because your son knocked up his girlfriend and let the news leak!”

“Look, about that – um, you see, we were going to tell you –“

Alexander sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Save that for your mother. I know I seem mad, and I am, but only because everyone keeps asking me for a comment and I have no idea what’s going on.”

Philip lets out a sigh of relief. His father isn’t that mad, which is probably the best news he’s heard all day. The last thing anyone needs is an angry Alexander Hamilton. “Well, I’m not sure I know all the details either,” Philip admits. “There’s still a lot we have to talk about.”

“Okay. I’m always here if you need me. I know exactly what you’re going through.”

“You got mom pregnant at nineteen?”

Solemnly, Alexander nods his head. “But that’s a story for another day. Now go talk it out. I’ll be in my office.”

After his father leaves, Philip turns to Theodosia. “Wanna talk this out over ice cream? I’m dying in here.”

“That would be lovely.”

 

 

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr spotted on their first outing since news of her pregnancy was revealed! PHOTOS: bzz.fd/hamilton-burr_scandal_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _never confirmed that but okay_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _can’t a boy and his girlfriend go out for ice cream without getting stalked?_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _when Buzzfeed tells you you’re gonna be an aunt before your own brother…_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton you really wanna do this here?_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton you’re not gonna be an aunt anyways calm down_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _why does no one ever tell me these things???_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr BECAUSE THEYRE NOT TRUE_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _WHY HAS NOBODY THOUGHT TO ACTUALLY ASK ME ABOUT THIS??_

 **_@HuffingtonPost:_ ** _Is Senator Burr’s grandchild illegitimate? Philip Hamilton denies being the father to Theodosia Burr’s baby! Huff.post/scandal-hamilton-burr_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _some people need to just back the fuck off *cough* Huffington Post *cough*_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Philip Hamilton comments on the Theodosia Burr pregnancy scandal! Watch the interview: bzz.fd/Philip-hamilton-scandal_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _yeah so when I denied the rumors I may have been lying_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@PhilThePoet WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME???_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton oops?_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _wow @PhilThePoet not even surprised honestly but congrats anyways_

 **_@AaronBurrSir:_ ** _happy for my impending grand-fatherhood. Not so happy about my grandchild’s father._

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _really feeling the love @AaronBurrSir so happy to know you accept my relationship with your daughter_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SON @AaronBurrSir_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _this is why my father should be banned from twitter_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, everything seems to be going along just fine. The baby is growing at the expected rate and nothing appears to be wrong. You have nothing to be concerned about,” their doctor – Dr. Tanner – says.

“That’s great to hear,” replies Theodosia.

“I wasn’t worried in the first place, but it’s still nice to hear,” Philip says, relieved.

“If you want, I also might be able tell you the sex.”

Philip looks at Theodosia and raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to?”

“I’m not sure. Do you?”

“It would make choosing a name easier. And I can win my bet against Angie.”

“Why are you so sure it’s a boy?”

“Because out of seven hamilton children, five of us are boys,” he explains. “It’s basically in our DNA!”

“You also have two sisters,” counters Theo. “And each time someone has a kid, it’s a fifty-fifty chance.”

“I just feel like it’s a boy!”

“So let’s find out, if only so I can laugh when it’s a girl and you’re wrong!”

“I’ll take that bet!”

They both turn back towards the doctor and say, “We want to know.”

Smiling, Dr. Tanner moves the wand around Theo’s abdomen, looking for a clear view. “Now it’s a little early, so you may be out of luck, but I’ll see what I can do. There we go,” she says when the wand stands still. “It looks like you’re having a – wait a minute. I apologize for not noticing this sooner, but it looks like you’re having twins!”

Philip goes slack-jawed at the news, while Theo’s eyes grow wide.

“I’m sorry – did you say twins? As in we’re having two babies?” Philip asks, still in shock.

“Yes, it appears so. I apologize for not noticing it sooner, but it seems like this little guy,” – she motions to a smaller blob on the screen – “was hidden behind his sister.”

“You can tell the sex?”

Dr. Tanner nods. “It also appears that you may be a little further along than we suspected. It’s nothing to worry about – it just means your due date is a week closer. I’d estimate it now around late March. I can work out the actual date in a minute. However, because you’re carrying twins, the due date is mostly just a reference date for the nine month mark. Babies are often late with first pregnancies, but twins tend to arrive earlier because there’s less room in the womb for two babies than one, so you have to start treading carefully around the eight month mark.”

All the information goes in one ear and out the other for Philip. He’s still hung up on the fact that he’s having _twins._ That’s one more baby than they bargained for. It’s double the things they need to buy; double the exhaustion, but also double the cuteness.

“Twins,” he says when the doctor leaves.

“Twins,” Theo repeats. “Wait, who won? If it’s a girl and a boy do we both win?”

“No one wins when there are twins.”

 

 

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _twins_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _as you can see Philip is still in shock and won’t stop saying twins_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _Also, we’re having twins if you didn’t catch on_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _oh @Theo_Burr and @PhilThePoet I’m so happy for you!_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _but my advice is to stop there_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _I love my kids but one of Philip was bad enough_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _does this mean there is gonna be two new Burrs in the world? God have mercy on us all . . ._

 **_@AaronBurrSir:_ ** _@a.ham now you know how I felt when, you announced your first child_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@AaronBurrSir rude_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _wait who won the bet_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton both of us. In a few months we’re gonna welcome Philip Jr and Theodosia the third_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet we’re not naming our children after us_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _we’re not your father_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@Theo_Burr what’s that supposed to mean._

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@a.ham none of your children have original names all of them are named after someone_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@Theo_Burr you don’t either_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@a.ham exactly why our children aren’t being named after us_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@Theo_Burr being named after your father sucks. Don’t ever do that to your kid_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _it makes it really difficult to have sex after hearing your mother screaming your name_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@a.ham_jr THIS IMPLIES THAT YOU’VE HAD SEX_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _well I’m fucked_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@Theo_Burr I take that back name your son after me cuz I’m good as dead_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@a.ham_jr I am never naming a kid of mine Alexander so you’re outta luck there buddy_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _why can’t I have a normal name like bob_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@a.ham_jr because bob is a dumb name_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _@a.ham_jr @a.ham wait have you never met Emily?_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@bestofwives YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _@a.ham he’s had a girlfriend for the past six months now_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@bestofwives now I just feel like a bad father_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _wow this conversation has really gone off track_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _I wonder why Buzzfeed hasn’t posted anything yet_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr to have twins! Bzz.fd/hamilton-burr-twins_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _and there it is_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I feel like a whale,” Theo complains, scowling. “Does this dress make me look fat?”

“You look beautiful. I could write a million poems about you and it still wouldn’t be enough to capture your beauty,” he says sincerely. Theo’s been having body image issues lately, since she’s eight months pregnant with twins, and she hasn’t been able to see her toes for the past three months, so Philip takes every chance he gets to remind her how beautiful she is, even if she doesn’t feel it.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m not. You are the most beautiful woman on the entire planet. Nay, the entire universe! Your smile glows brighter than the sun, and your face is as radiant as a supernova. Not even all the stars in the galaxy can shine as bright as you.”

Theodosia tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as she looks at her feet, blushing. “You really think so?”

Philip steps closer and lifts her head to meet her eyes. “I know so.” His thumb strokes her cheek as he pulls her even closer. Her bump restricts him from getting as close as he’d like to be, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning down and kissing her softly. His free hand wraps around her back and she melts into his touch.

After pulling his lips away from hers, Philip touches his forehead to Theodosia’s and whispers, “God, you are so, _so_ beautiful. And I want you to remember that. Because we may fight or argue. We’ll have disagreements. Some days I’ll want to scream into the void because you won’t listen to me. I’ll say things I don’t mean. But I will _always_ think you are the most beautiful person to ever grace this earth. So whenever things get tough, and you feel like giving up, remember what I’ve said, and know, in your soul, that I truly love you.

“And it’s not even your looks. You are stunning, but there’s so much more to you than your perfect smile or vibrant eyes. You’re smart; terribly so, and hearing you keep up with my father makes me weak in the knees. You’re so kind and loving; you care for those you needn’t care about. My father was horrible to you and you repaid him with nothing but kindness. You treat my siblings like they’re your own flesh and blood. You have a really bad sense in humor; your jokes are atrocious, but they make me laugh and everyday I’m grateful I get to love someone who puts a smile on my face.

“But most of all, you’re beautiful because you love me with all my imperfections. I care too much some times. I speak before I think and say stupid things I don’t mean. I’m a poet. And every day, you see these things, and still choose to love me. Nothing is more beautiful than that.” He keeps one hand on her face as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. His sister, who is standing nearby and who he knows has been watching the passing scene with great interest, gasps and draws the attention of some nearby party guests. Philip can feel their eyes on his back, but he ignores them and focuses on his girlfriend. “I have loved you since the first day we met, when we were just old enough to share toys. And now, sixteen years later, I’m showing this love to you in the hopes that we can keep this flame an eternal one.”

Angie squeals when he steps back and drops to his knee, and soon, every single person is looking at them, but Philip keeps his attention on Theodosia. “Theodosia Burr, will you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?”

Just as she opens her mouth, Theodosia places her hand on her stomach and winces. A puddle of water surrounds her feet and she winces again.

“I think I’m going into labor.”

In one quick motion, the ring is back in Philip’s pocket and he’s by her side, one arm around her waist, with Angie on the other side. Their fathers quickly join them, and Eliza steps into stride beside her son. They’re all talking but Philip can’t hear them. It’s turning into a blur and he’s only walking from muscle memory.

The group splits up when they get to the parking lot; Eliza drives Philip and Theodosia to the hospital in Aaron Burr’s car, while Alexander takes Aaron and Angie back to the Hamilton house to switch to the van so they can bring the kids with them to the hospital. Angie tries protesting, saying she wants to be there for her brother, but Philip insists that he’ll be alright and that he should go help wrangle the rest of the Hamilton’s. In the end, she only goes with her father after Philip promises that the babies won’t be born when she’s gone.

The drive passes in a blur of Eliza reassuring her son that everything is fine and Philip whispering comforts into Theodosia’s ear. Whenever a contraction hits, he wishes that he could take the pain away, but instead, he can only hold her and make sure she’s alright.

His world stops blurring into oblivion when Theo’s in a hospital bed and the only thing they can do is wait for the babies to make their appearance. The hoard of Hamilton’s are in the waiting room and Philip can hear them from his spot beside Theodosia, but it’s surprisingly peaceful. There’s no one else with them; no family, no friends, no doctors. Just themselves; Philip and Theo.

“You know, you never did answer my question. I soliloquized a beautiful proposal speech that you never responded to.”

“Well, I was busy having my water break in front of a few hundred people.”

“I don’t blame you, but now it’s just us, with no audience. The babies won’t be here for a few hours.” Once again, he grabs the ring box and gets down on one knee. “Theodosia Burr, will you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?”

“Of course.”

A few hours later, Philip sits with his son as he admires his fiancée. Even after giving birth, she looks beautiful.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re beautiful,” he says. “When I proposed at the banquet, I told you the reasons I think you’re beautiful. But now I have another. You have given me the greatest gift of all. Because of you, I have two precious children I love more than I think I’ve ever loved anything. And it just makes you even more beautiful. If all I had in life was you and your beauty, along with these sweet children, that would be enough.” Theo starts swiping at her eyes, and Philip grows concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I fell in love with a poet.”

 

 

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _so happy to welcome my son and daughter into the world on this beautiful day. Instagram.com/p/BBJ83FxF31g/_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _you may think that becoming a grandparent is the same as your own child being born, but it’s so much better_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _holding these cuties for a second is worth every minute of pain I endured. Instagram.com/p/BANoX8FgDBf/_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _you know your job as a parent is done when your son has the cutest babies ever_

 **_@AaronBurrSir:_ ** _so proud of my daughter for becoming a mother today_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _my godbabies are the cutest damn things ever. Besides me._

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _if this day has taught me anything, it’s to always use protection because kids are really fucking loud_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _oh Philippa when you smile I am undone . . . . Instagram.com/p/_KtzWBsCpp/_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _dear Theodosius what to say to you . . . Instagram.com/p/_gSwu3sChm/_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _my daughter, Philippa Alexandra Margarita Hamilton, named for her father, grandfather, and great aunt. Instagram.com/p/BApZdbYMCth/_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _my son, Theodosius Aaron Hamilton, named for his mother and grandfather. Instagram.com/p/_K_Q8ZMCp1/_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _the question is why is it the feminine version of my name being honored?_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham would you rather have no one named after you?_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@PhilThePoet Alexandra is a lovely middle name! but do I have to share middle name status with Peggy?_

 **_@peggy_longlastname:_ ** _@a.ham you should be honored to share middle name status with me_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet please don’t tell me I have to call my nephew Theodosius_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr I’m not even gonna call him that. It’s just gonna be Theo._

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet big mistake there dude. All it’ll take is one time hearing you scream Theo's name and he'll never have sex_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr well I’m not giving up sex so he’ll have to deal with it_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _such a lovely, well-behaved family I’m marrying into_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _oh right me and @Theo_Burr are getting hitched thanks to my poetry skills_

 **_@a.ham_jr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet don’t set the bar so high. Us mediocre guys gotta have a chance at some point_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@a.ham_jr you’re fifteen. You shouldn’t even have a girlfriend._

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@PhilThePoet pretty sure you started dating Theo at fourteen so you can’t say anything_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton actually it was sixteen and I have two kids now._

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _Don’t date in high school, kids, or you will be twenty and have two lives dependent on yours._

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet just don’t fall in love with a poet who will woe you with words and knock you up at eighteen_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@Theo_Burr I would be more offended if that wasn’t exactly what happened_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _my brother ladies and gentlemen: the English major with two kids cuz he didn’t know how to use a condom_

 **_@angiehamilton:_ ** _@Theo_Burr nah my brother’s right just don’t date anyone. Guys are assholes_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@angiehamilton @Theo_Burr which is exactly why our kids are never dating until they’re thirty_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet our kids wouldn’t be around if you followed that rule_

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _@Theo_Burr I’m gonna be a more “do as I say not as I do” kind of parent_

 **_@Theo_Burr:_ ** _@PhilThePoet considering you dropped the f-bomb five times in the past two minutes while holding your daughter, that’s no surprise_

 **_@bestofwives:_ ** _I wonder why Buzzfeed hasn’t posted anything yet_

 **_@a.ham:_ ** _@bestofwives I thought something was missing_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _@a.ham @bestofwives we’re dying of shock. Article will be posted within the hour._

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Theo and Philippa Hamilton are too cute for us to handle and no one is sane enough to write anything_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _we’ll have something soon. Promise._

 **_@PhilThePoet:_ ** _little Eliza holding Philippa is the fifth cutest thing I’ve seen today. Instagram.com/p/BCYkSDZlE9I/_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _and now we’re all dead from cuteness so an article will be up in a week. Maybe two._

 

**Author's Note:**

> also the thing with hamilton saying he was gonna be a dad at nineteen was a little idea i thought about possibly making into another fic so I purposely didn't elaborate on that
> 
> and I know it said they weren't gonna name their kids after each other but that meant more the boy wouldn't be Philip and the girl wouldn't be Theodosia, not that they couldn't genderbend the names
> 
> oh and alexander jr may have been married to someone named Eliza (I'm not sure since it's not on his wikipedia page) so to avoid confusion I made it Emily because why the hell not


End file.
